


Perfect Child

by DictionaryWrites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 18:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little ficlet of Narcissa & Lucius just after Draco's been born.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Child

He’s just an infant, and he is so incredibly small in Narcissa’s arms; Lucius hesitates, regarding the child with icy eyes that are nonetheless warm despite their hue. He is precious, Draco is, a dragon born of a golden serpentess and a white bird, and that is the reason for Lucius’ pause in the doorway.

“Hold him, Lucius,” Narcissa tells him softly, expression as tender as it is meeting Lucius’ eyes as it is looking at their own son. 

“Narcissa, truly-”

“Hold him.” Narcissa tells him, her voice becoming edged with commanding steel: she knows better than most why he’s reluctant, but Lucius does step forwards, offering his arms and holding Draco with care and perfect poise (what Narcissa does not know is that he has studied for months on every aspect of infant care, just to ensure he doesn’t hurt their child).

He’s so light, and yet so much heavier than Lucius had expected, so much heavier than his tiny body implies; Lucius smiles down as Draco looks up at him, his bright blue eyes wide as he looks up at his father. The crop of blond hair is tremendously soft, when Lucius pulls back the warm blanket the child is swaddled in to glimpse the top of his tiny head. 

“He’s beautiful,” Lucius murmurs, awestruck. Narcissa smiles at him, and she looks ever so tired, so he returns it. Lucius slowly settles in the chair beside her bed, and he coos quietly, murmuring soft nothings and promises he is certain to keep.

When he looks back to Narcissa, she is laid on her side, asleep, and he almost chuckles to himself as he watches her, gently - ever so gently - stroking over Draco’s right cheek with his thumb. “Your mother,” he admits quietly, “has terrible sleeping habits. This will likely be conducive to caring to you in the night, hmm? I should think so, anyway.” He leans back in his seat, and he continues holding the boy, expression soft as he looks down at him, even as the child’s eyes drop closed and his open mouth closes in sleep. 

He truly is a PERFECT child.


End file.
